


I Don't Know

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: The title just about sums it up.





	I Don't Know

Sherlock stood at the kitchen sink clearing away the splashed water from the worktop after the washing up. He sensed rather than heard John’s approach, shoe-less, no doubt. He knew something was not just right when John leaned against his back. Turning to look into his red-rimmed eyes, he cradled John’s head against his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

“What is it, John?”

“I don’t know.”

John’s soft, broken voice made his heart ache.

“Ah.”

With his arm still around John, Sherlock guided him across the sitting room and down the hall to their bedroom where he undressed John to t-shirt and pants, and then himself. He slid beneath the bedding, drawing John down next to him.

John came into his arms, holding fast to him, his head resting on Sherlock’s shoulder. Only moments later, John’s silent tears fell against his skin. 

“I’m here, John. It gets better, I promise.”


End file.
